lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.23 Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Vorausblende Jack mit Vollbart und Sonnenbrille fährt in seinem Auto durch die Stadt, die Musik um ihn herum ist viel zu laut. Er greift in seine Tasche, holt den herausgerissenen Zeitungsartikel hervor, wirft einen Blick darauf, steckt ihn wieder ein, hält am Straßenrand an, holt sein Handy hervor und wählt. Wieder geht nur die Mailbox ran. Mailbox: Sie haben die Nummer (310)-555..." Jack legt auf und seufzt. Nur um gleich noch mal den Zeitungsartikel hervorzuholen, drauf zu blicken, dann auf die andere Straßenseite hinüber. Dort befindet sich ein Bestattungsinstitut. Jack steigt aus dem Wagen. Auf seiner Stirn klebt immer noch das Pflaster. Als er über die Straße geht, hält ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen knapp vor ihm an, hupt entrüstet. Stimme aus dem Auto: Kannst du nicht aufpassen?! Jack geht einfach weiter. Geht in das Bestattungsinstitut. Der Trauerfeierraum ist leer. Unmengen Stühle stehen vor dem aufgebahrten Sarg. Jack hat kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und ein paar Schritte in den Raum hineingetan, da geht eine andere Tür auf, und der Bestattungsunternehmer kommt heraus, eine Vase mit einem Gesteck aus weißen Rosen in der Hand. Bestattungsunternehmer: Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Jack nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab. Jack: Entschuldigung, ich... eigentlich wollte ich... ist die Beerdigung vorbei? Bestattungsunternehmer: Heute ist nicht die Beerdigung, sondern die Totenfeier. Niemand ist gekommen. Jack: [Runzelt die Stirn, als könne er es nicht glauben.] Niemand? Sind Sie sicher? Bestattungsunternehmer: Nur Sie. Mein tiefstes Mitgefühl. Freund oder Familie? Jack zögert einen Moment. Jack: Weder noch. Bestattungsunternehmer: [Deutet auf den Sarg] Soll ich für Sie den Sarg öffnen? Jack: Nein. [Runzelt die Stirn, wie um aufsteigende Tränen zu unterdrücken, schüttelt den Kopf.] Nein... Bestattungsunternehmer: Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Und er geht zurück in sein Büro. Langsam geht Jack auf den Sarg zu, bleibt davor stehen, legt seine Hand auf den Deckel und kämpft mit den Tränen. Holt schließlich die Tablettendose aus seiner Tasche. Es ist nur noch eine einzige drin. Er nimmt sie. Jack: Scheiße... Inselabschnitt Die Strandcamptruppe erklimmt einen freien grünen Hügel. Jack schließt zu Danielle auf, die energisch voranschreitet. Jack: Danielle... wie weit ist es noch? Danielle: Ungefähr eine Stunde. Jack: Wann bist du das letzte Mal beim Sendeturm gewesen? Danielle: Als ich den Notruf aufgenommen habe. Ich führe euch zum Turm, aber ich verlasse die Insel nicht. Jack: Was? Danielle: Ich finde mich in der Welt nicht mehr zurecht. Meine Heimat ist die Insel. Während Jack sie noch verständnislos ansieht, tritt plötzlich Ben in ihren Weg. Danielle starrt ihn an, Kate bleibt stehen. Alle bleiben stehen. Für einen Moment ist es totenstill. Jack löst sich von der Gruppe, geht näher an ihn und Alex heran. Ben: Hallo Jack! Wir müssen reden. In der kleinen Kammer der Unterwasserstation bindet Mikhail sich seine Augenklappe um, ehe er wieder zu den anderen hinausgeht. Greta: Was hat Ben gesagt? Bonnie: Dürfen wir ihn töten? Mikhail: Ist es möglich, die Anlage abzuschalten? Bonnie: Was? Mikhail: Kann man den Sender, der den Funkverkehr stört abschalten? Greta: Selbstverständlich. Ben hat uns den Code verraten. Mikhail: Und ihr seid die einzigen, die ihn kennen? Bonnie: Ja. Wieso? Mikhail: Was würde passieren, wenn die Station geflutet wird? Charlies Blick wird aufmerksam. Greta: Nichts. Die Anlage ist wasserdicht. Sie funktioniert bis in alle Ewigkeit. Mikhail: Und warum müsst ihr dann hier sein? Bonnie: Weil Ben es angeordnet hat. Wir befolgen Befehle. Mikhail: Und ihr fragt nie wieso? Bonnie: [Aufgebracht] Nein, ich vertraue ihm, und ich vertraue Jacob. Wenn ich Befehle in Frage stelle, dann wird alles, was wir hier aufgebaut haben auseinanderbrechen. Mikhail: Damit hat sie absolut Recht. Und er zückt eine Waffe und erschießt Greta. Sie stürzt rücklings in den Pool hinein. Charlie zuckt zusammen. Bonnie versucht zu fliehen, läuft vor Mikhail her, der ihr ganz langsam folgt, ihr in den Rücken schießt. Bonnie bricht zusammen, ist aber nicht tot. Mikhail geht zu ihr, dreht sie herum, will noch mal auf sie schießen. Bonnie: Nein, bitte... Mikhail: Es tut mir leid, Bonnie. Ich befolge auch nur Befehle. Da taucht Desmond hinter ihm auf. Desmond: Hey! Er schießt mit einer Harpune auf Mikhail, kaum dass der zu ihm herumgefahren ist, und trifft ihn in die Brust. Mikhail bricht zusammen. Desmond rennt zu Bonnie hinüber, die wegzukriechen versucht, nach Mikhails Waffe greifen will. Desmond ist vor ihr da, hebt die Waffe auf, zielt auf sie. Charlie: Nein, Des! Des! Tu's nicht. Wir brauchen sie noch. Auf dem grünen weiten Hügel herrscht panische Stille. Während Jack zu Ben und Alex hinübergeht und Ben die Arme ausbreitet um anzudeuten, daß er unbewaffnet ist, macht Kate sich daran, hinter den nahen Büschen nach eventuellen Anderen zu sehen. Jack ist mehr als grimmig, als er um Ben herumgeht, ebenfalls nach Verstärkung sucht. Ben: [Zu der schweigenden Camptruppe] Hi. Ich bin Benjamin. Wir kennen uns noch nicht... Jack: [Heftig] Keiner redet mit ihm! Er baut sich vor Ben auf. Jack: Was willst du von uns? Ben: Nur einen Moment deiner Zeit, zum Reden. Wir beide. Allein. Jack: Was soll das bringen? Ben: Jack, es wurden gerade sieben von uns umgebracht. Da kann ich wohl um fünf Minuten bitten. Kate kommt von ihrer kleinen Tour zurück zu Jack. Jack: Ist er allein? Kate: Ich finde nur zwei Paar Spuren, seine und ihre. [Sie deutet auf Alex, die nur stumm und verwirrt zwischen ihnen allen hin und herblickt.] Jack geht ganz nah an Ben heran. Jack: Fünf Minuten. Ben nickt ihm zu, wendet sich ab, deutet Jack an, ihm zu folgen. Jacks Blick fällt auf das Funkgerät in seinem Hosenbund, und nach wenigen Schritten stürzt er vor und schnappt es sich, nimmt es ihm weg. Ben geht unbeeindruckt weiter. Vorausblende Jack mit seinem Vollbart steht am Schalter einer Apotheke. Die Apothekerin gibt etwas in ihren Computer ein, sieht ihn dann an und schütteln den Kopf. Apothekerin: Es tut mir Leid, ohne ein neues Rezept kann ich Ihnen die Tabletten nicht geben. Jack sieht noch erschöpfter aus als all die Zeit zuvor. Ganz blass, die Augen rotgerändert. Jack: Das muss ein Fehler sein. Ich.. ich hab's erst zweimal vorgelegt. Können Sie nochmal nachsehen? Apothekerin: Ich hab nachgesehen, Dr. Shephard, das war schon das dritte Mal. Ich kann nichts für Sie tun. Jack: [Frustriert] Gut. Ich hab noch ein anderes Rezept dabei. Hinter ihm und der Reihe stehen ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann beugt sich vor. Mann: Hey, ich kenn Sie doch. Sie sind der Held. Jack: [Rückt von ihm ab, leise] Ich bin kein Held. Mann: Doch wir haben Sie im Fernsehen gesehen. [Zur Apothekerin] Wieso stellen Sie sich so an? Der Mann soll alles haben, was er braucht. Wissen Sie was er getan hat? Die Apothekerin verzieht keine Miene. Jack zerrt fahrig ein neues Rezept aus der Tasche und drückt es ihr in die Hand. Jack: Hier ist es... hier... Oxycodon. Apothekerin: [Nach nur einem Blick auf das Rezept] Dr. Shephard, Sie können sich nicht selbst ein Rezept ausstellen. Jack: Das hab ich nicht. Das ist Dr. Christian Shephard. Ich bin Dr. Jack Shephard. Er ist mein Vater. Apothekerin: Das Büro Ihres Vaters soll das bestätigen. Jack: Nein, er ist grade verreist.. Apothekerin: Ich bin sicher irgendjemand.. Jack schlägt heftig mit der Hand auf ihren Tisch. Die Apothekerin, den Telefonhörer schon in der Hand, zuckt zusammen. Jack wendet sich ab. Jack: [Grimmig] Vergessen Sie's. Auf seinem überstürzten Weg nach draußen taumelt er, reißt einen Sonnenbrillenständer um. Leute werfen ihm Blicke zu. Jack geht weiter. Inselabschnitt Ben führt Jack an eine ruhige abseits gelegene Stelle halb umringt von Büschen. Dort liegen zwei Baumstämme wie Bänke. Ben setzt sich auf einen von ihnen. Ben: Setzen wir uns. Auch Jack setzt sich. Ben: Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, da traf ich eine Entscheidung, die an einem einzigen Tag 40 Menschen das Leben gekostet hat. [Jack sieht ihn an] Warum ich dir davon erzähle.. Die Geschichte ist dabei, sich zu wiederholen, genau hier, genau jetzt. Jack: [Fast spöttisch] Lass mich raten. Du.. du hast uns umstellen lassen und wenn ich nicht tue, was du sagst, dann.. dann wirst du uns alle umbringen. Ben: Nein Jack. Das tust du. Jack kneift leicht die Augen zusammen. Jack: Und wie stell ich das an, Ben? Ben: Ihr seid mit einer Frau unterwegs. Sie ist mit einem Fallschirm aus einem Hubschrauber gesprungen. Sie ist nicht das, was sie sagt. Jack: Ist sie nicht, hm? Ben: Nein, ist sie nicht. Jack: Und wer ist sie? Ben: Sie ist die Abgesandte einer Gruppe von Menschen, die versucht diese Insel zu finden. Sie gehört zu den bösen Jungs. Jack: [Spöttisch] Oh. Hatte ich fast vergessen. Ihr.. ihr seid ja die Guten. Ben beugt sich vor, spricht eindringlich, drängend und düster. Ben: Jack, hör mir zu. Wenn du ihr Schiff kontaktierst, wird jeder einzelne Mensch auf dieser Insel umgebracht werden. [Jack runzelt nur ganz leicht die Stirn.] Jetzt sag ich dir, was zu geschehen hat. Du holst dieses Gerät, das Telefon, das sie bei sich hat und gibst es mir. Ich drehe mich um und gehe zurück zu meinen Leuten. [Jack fängt an, den Kopf zu schütteln.] Und du drehst um und machst dasselbe. Jack: Ich werde nicht umdrehen. Einen Moment lang sieht Ben ihn nur an. Dann steht er hastig auf. Und auch Jack. Ben: Bekomm ich bitte mein Walkie? Jack: Was? Ben: Ich möchte, dass du etwas hörst. [Pause] Bitte... Zögernd und skeptisch streckt Jack seine Hand vor... und gibt ihm das Walkie. Ben: Vielen Dank. Er schaltet das Walkie an. Jack beobachtet ihn mehr als misstrauisch. Ben: Tom, bist du da? Tom: Ja, ich bin da. Ben: [Zu Jack] Euer Plan hat sieben meiner Leute getötet. Aber die, die nicht getötet wurden, haben jetzt deine Freunde Jin, Sayid und Bernard in ihrer Gewalt. Schon klingt Sayids Stimme durch das Walkie. Sayid: Jack, du darfst dich auf keinen Fall.. Gefolgt von Handgemengegeräuschen. Bernard: Lass ihn in Ruhe! Ryan: Ich sagte, haltet die Klappe! Jack ist außer sich, tritt auf Ben zu. Jack: Und wenn ich dir jetzt sofort dein Genick brechen würde? Ben: [Hastig in den Walkie] Tom, wenn du nicht in einer Minute meine Stimme hörst, erschieß alle drei. Jack bricht der Schweiß aus. Tom: Verstanden. Ben stellt das Walkie gegen einen Stein gelehnt auf den Boden und holt seine Uhr hervor, um die Sekunden mitzuzählen. Jack kann vor Panik kaum mehr stillstehen. Tom: [zu den Gefangenen] Ich sagte, nicht bewegen! Ben: Bring mir das Telefon, Jack. Jack ist hin und hergerissen. Wieder dringt Sayids eindringliche Stimme durch das Walkie. Sayid: Lass dich nicht auf einen Handel ein! Pryce: Knebel sie. Sayid: Nein... Ben: Noch 40 Sekunden. Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Nein. Ich bring sie von dieser Insel weg, und zwar alle! Ben: Darf ich dich was fragen, Jack? Warum willst du die Insel verlassen? Was vermisst du so sehr, dass du zurück willst? Du hast doch keinen mehr. Dein Vater ist tot, deine Frau hat dich verlassen, lebt jetzt mit einem anderen Mann. Kannst du es nur nicht erwarten, wieder zu arbeiten? Endlich wieder was hinzukriegen? Aufgebracht tritt Jack auf ihn zu, zögert gleichzeitig, weiß nicht, was zu tun, sein Blick fliegt immer wieder zwischen dem Walkie und Ben hin und her. Ben: [Ungerührt] Noch 20 Sekunden. Hol mir das Telefon, Jack. Jack: Nein. Ben: Zehn Sekunden. Bring mir das Telefon. Immer wieder klingen erstickte Geräusche durch das Walkie, als würden die Anderen dort alles versuchen, Sayid vom Weiterreden abzuhalten. Jack: Nein. Ben: [Laut] Ich bluffe nicht! Jack: Ich werde es nicht tun! Ben: [Laut] Fünf... vier... drei... Jack: [Verzweifelt] Nein... Schon ist die Zeit abgelaufen. Ein Schuss fällt. Jack zuckt zusammen. Dann ein zweiter Schuss. Stimme: [Durch den Walkie] Nein... Und ein dritter... Dann ist es still. Jack wendet sich ab, kann seine fassungslos bestürzten Tränen kaum länger zurückhalten. Ben: Tut mir leid, Jack. Da stürzt Jack sich auf ihn, reißt ihn um, schlägt auf ihn ein, wieder und wieder. Ben wehrt sich nicht und bleibt schließlich blutüberströmt im Gras liegen. Keuchend steht Jack auf, schnappt sich das Walkie. Seine Stimme zittert. Jack: Tom, bist du da? Kurz ist Tom zu sehen, der überrascht aufsieht, nach seinem Walkie greift. Tom: Ja, Jack, ich kann dich hören. Jack: [Zitternd aber verbissen] Ich werde meine Leute hoch zum Sendeturm führen, und dann mach ich einen Anruf. Ich werde für ihre Rettung sorgen, und zwar bis auf den letzten Mann.. und dann begeb ich mich auf die Suche nach dir. Und dann werd ich dich töten. Greta treibt reglos im offenen Pool der Unterwasserstation und färbt das Wasser um sie herum blutrot. Am Beckenrand befreit sich Charlie von den durch Desmond gelösten Fesseln und geht zu Bonnie hinüber, die verletzt an einem Pfeiler lehnt und vor Schmerzen stöhnt. Mikhail liegt reglos vor ihren Füßen, die Harpunenspitze stakt ihm aus der Brust. Desmond verschwindet in der Kammer mit all den Apparaten und dem blinkenden gelben Lämpchen. Charlie hockt sich vor Bonnie. Charlie: Sag mir den Code? Bonnie: [Mühsam] Verschwinde. Charlie: Bonnie, keine Spielchen mehr, okay? Wie lautet der Code? Desmond kommt aus der Kammer wieder heraus. Desmond: Sie wird ihn dir nicht verraten, Bruder. Charlie: Doch, sie wird ihn verraten. Desmond: Was macht dich so sicher? Charlie: Du sagst, ich werde diesen Störsender abschalten. Desmond verstummt, bleibt vor ihnen stehen. Charlie beginnt nur noch eindringlicher wieder auf Bonnie einzureden. Charlie: Okay Bonnie, wir.. beide werden hier unten sterben, verstehst du? Sehen wir uns die Fakten an: Der einäugige Irre hat deine Freundin getötet und dich lebensgefährlich verletzt, und anscheinend hat euer großartiger Führer Ben ihm dieses Vorgehen befohlen. Sei bitte kein Idiot. Du hast die absolut einmalige Chance, Ben wirklich wütend zu machen. Warum solltest du das nicht tun? Für einen langen Moment sieht Bonnie ihn nur an. Dann... Bonnie: 5-4-5... Charlie: Was? Bonnie: 8-7-7- Charlie: Ist das der Code? Bonnie: 5-5-4-3-7... Charlie: Warte. Nochmal, nochmal. Er nestelt in seiner Tasche nach seinem Edding, versucht mitzuschreiben, was Bonnie vor sich hinmurmelt. Bonnie: 6... Charlie: Von Anfang an, Bonnie. Fang nochmal von vorne an. Bonnie: 1-1-3. Charlie: Bonnie. Bonnie, von vorne. Bonnie verlassen die Kräfte, schon sackt ihr Kopf zur Seite. Charlie: Bonnie! Bonnie! Wach auf, wach auf, wach auf. Fang noch mal an. Fang noch mal an. Nur mühsam kann sie die Augen wieder öffnen. Bonnie: [Murmelt] Good Vibrations... Charlie: [Völlig verwirrt] Was? Bonnie: Beach Boys. "Good Vibrations." Auf dem Tastenfeld. Die Ziffernfolge.. sind Noten. Der Programmierer war Musiker Charlie starrt sie an. Und Bonnies Augen fallen wieder zu. Charlie sieht zu Desmond hinüber, der inzwischen neben ihm hockt. Jack zerrt den völlig zerschlagenen Ben am Kragen zurück zu der angespannt wartenden Camptruppe. Bens Gesicht ist blutverschmiert, kaum kann er die Augen offenhalten. Jack schubst ihn vor der entsetzten Gruppe auf den Boden. Jack: Er wird gefesselt. Seine Stimme ist ganz gebrochen. Kate starrt ihn an. Jack: Er kommt mit uns. Damit wendet Jack sich ab, geht weg. Kate sieht ihm nach, zutiefst beunruhigt. Ben bleibt im Gras liegen. Alex steht bei unserer Gruppe, steht neben Karl, löst sich von ihm und geht langsam zu Ben hinüber. Kate geht Jack hinterher. Während Alex vor Ben hockt, kommt Danielle näher, lächelt ganz sacht und ganz gerührt, bleibt vor den beiden stehen. Verwirrt sieht Alex auf. Alex: Was ist? Mühsam öffnet Ben die Augen, hebt die Hand, deutet auf Danielle. Ben: Alex... das ist deine Mutter. Alex starrt ihn an, dann sie, steht auf, bleibt vor ihr stehen. Tränen in den Augen. Danielle tritt auf sie zu, legt ihre Hände an Alex’ Wangen, lächelt. Danielle: [Leise] Hilfst du mir, ihn zu fesseln? Jack geht so weit, bis er die anderen nicht mehr sehen kann, fällt auf die Knie, holt seine Wasserflasche aus dem Rucksack. Er sieht völlig mitgenommen aus. Kate kommt zu ihm. Kate: Was ist passiert? Was hat er gesagt? Jack: [Ohne sie anzusehen] Das.. das ist im Moment nicht wichtig. Hol alle zusammen. Kates Blick fällt auf Jacks blutverschmierte Hand. Sie geht zu ihm, hockt sich vor ihn, nimmt ihren Rucksack ab. Kate: [Bestürzt] Jack, deine Hand... Sie holt einen Lappen hervor und beginnt, das Blut von seinen Fingern zu wischen. Sieht die Tränen in seinen Augen. Kate: Hier.. Was ist passiert? Jack schüttelt den Kopf, kämpft mit sich. Sieht sie nicht an. Jack: Sie wurden erschossen. [Kate starrt ihn an] Bernard, Jin, Sayid...er hat alle ermordet. Er... er hat es seinen Leuten am Strand befohlen. Und ich.. ließ es einfach geschehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. [Kate ist völlig starr vor Schreck.] Wir dürfen es nicht Rose sagen, und auch nicht Sun, noch nicht. Ich hab Sayid versprochen, dass wir weitergehen. Und das werden wir auch machen. Kate: Wieso hast du ihn mitgebracht? Hättest du ihn nicht gleich umbringen können? Jack: Ich wollte, dass er dabei zusieht. Ich will, dass er dabei zusieht, wie wir die Insel verlassen, und ich will, dass er begreift, dass er versagt hat. [Er sieht sie an.] Erst dann werde ich ihn umbringen. Im Strandcamp liegen die Überreste dessen, was vor den Explosionen angreifende Andere gewesen waren. Tom und Ryan, beide ihre Waffen in der Hand, hasten diskutierend zwischen den Zelten hindurch. Ryan: Es war ein Befehl, Tom. Wir mussten es tun. Tom: Ben weiß doch gar nicht mehr, wovon er spricht. Er hat die Kontrolle verloren. Guck doch mal, was sie uns angetan haben. Anstatt dreimal in den Sand zu schießen, hätten wir sie wirklich umbringen sollen. Sie beide drehen die Köpfe, sehen zu einem kleinen Flecken nah der Campküche zurück. Dort knien nach wie vor Sayid, Bernard und Jin gefesselt und geknebelt im Sand und erwidern ihre Blicke finster. Hinter ihnen steht Jason mit der Waffe. Unweit von ihnen allen tauchen Sawyer und Juliet auf, beobachten das Camp hinter Büschen versteckt. Sawyer: Das sind nur noch drei Männer und vier Waffen. Juliet: Und wir sind nur zu zweit und haben gar keine Waffe. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Sollen wir auf die Nacht warten? Juliet: Die Nacht ändert nichts daran, dass wir keine Waffen haben. Wenn du schnell sterben willst, ist das genau das Richtige, aber bevor du.. Sawyer: Schhh... Hörst du das auch? Beide verstummen, drehen sich um, sehen in den Dschungel zurück. Da kommt etwas näher, kommt angefahren, ein Auto, ein blauer DHARMA-Bus. Und am Steuer sitzt Hurley. Er rast an ihnen vorbei, rast direkt in das Camp hinein, durchbricht ein Zelt und steuert direkt auf Ryan und Tom zu. Tom springt aus dem Weg, Ryan zielt mit der Waffe und drückt ab. Die Kugeln treffen den Bus, doch nicht Hurley, der duckt sich nur, kneift die Augen zusammen und fährt weiter auf sie zu, fährt auf Ryan zu, schließt die Augen vollständig... Und fährt Ryan um. Jason: Ryan! Ryan rollt über den Sand und bleibt reglos liegen. Und während Hurley bremst und den Bus anhält, springt Sawyer aus den Büschen, schnappt sich eine Planke von den Überresten der umgefahrenen Unterkunft und geht neben dem Bus in Deckung, drückt die Fahrertür wieder zu, als Hurley gerade aussteigen will. Hurley stößt einen erschreckten Laut aus. Sawyer: [Leise] Bleib im Bus, Hugo. Er entdeckt Ryans verlorene Waffe, schnappt sie sich, statt der Planke. Jason steht noch hinter den hilflos am Boden hockenden Sayid, Bernard und Jin, geht um sie herum, versucht rauszufinden, was vor sich geht und was um alles in der Welt er jetzt tun soll. In dem Moment, als er vor Sayid steht, springt Sawyer hinter dem Bus hervor, im gleichen Augenblick schnellt Sayids Bein vor und bringt Jason zu Fall. Jason hat keine Chance, denn Sayid schlingt ihm beide Beine um den Hals und dreht ihm denselben um. Bernard, Jin und Sawyer starren ihn an. Langsam lässt Sawyer seine Waffe sinken. Sayid nickt ihm zu. Jetzt ist nur noch Tom übrig. Er robbt über den Sand auf eine einsame Waffe zu. Doch er erreicht sie nicht. Gerade als er die Hand danach ausstreckt, tritt Juliet vor, tritt ihm auf die Hand und nimmt die Waffe. Tom schreit auf. Juliet tritt zurück, richtet die Waffe auf ihn, entsichert sie. Juliet: Komm nicht näher, Tom. Tom richtet sich auf, sieht, dass Sawyer hinter ihm seht, setzt sich in den Sand, hebt ergeben die Hände, sieht zu Sawyer auf. Tom: Okay. Ich geb auf. Grimmig starrt Sawyer ihn an. Lange und stumm. Juliet wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Sawyer hält seine Waffe in der Hand. Hebt sie ganz langsam an, zielt auf Tom... Und drückt ab. Juliet zuckt zusammen. Tom bleibt sitzen, sieht entsetzt auf seinen Bauch hinunter, dann zu Sawyer auf. Sawyer: Das war dafür, dass du Walt entführt hast. Tom bricht zusammen. Hinter Sawyer taucht Hurley auf, er ist ganz entsetzt. Hurley: Er hatte aufgegeben, es war vorbei. Sawyer: Ich hab's nicht geglaubt. Vorausblende Jack steckt einen Schlüssel in einen Medizinschrank des Krankenhauses. Er ist ganz allein in dem kleinen Zimmer, sieht sich immer wieder um, ob auch niemand hereinkommt, findet das Medikament, das er sucht, steckt es ein, nimmt gleich etwas davon, schließt den Schrank wieder zu, hängt den Schlüssel zurück an seinen Haken im angrenzenden Raum. Er ist fahrig und ungeschickt und als er die Hand nach einem Stapel Krankenakten ausstreckt, greift er daneben, und der ganze Stapel stürzt zu Boden. Als er sich hinhockt, um die Papiere wieder aufzuheben, taucht Dr. Hamill hinter ihm im Türrahmen auf. Dr. Hamill: Was machen sie da, Dr. Shephard? Jack: Ich wollte.. [Er rappelt sich auf, all seine Bewegungen so mühsam.] ...ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie es... wie es der Frau geht, Mrs. Arlen.. wollte kucken, wie die Operation verlaufen ist. Dr. Hamill: Ich habe Ihnen drei Nachrichten hinterlassen. Haben Sie die nicht abgehört? Jack: Mein Handy ist kaputtgegangen. Dr. Hamill betrachtet ihn einen Moment schweigend. Dr. Hamill: Gehen wir in mein Büro, Jack. Jack: Weswegen? Dr. Hamill: Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Kommen Sie. Jack: [Spöttisch] Wissen Sie, ich weiß, Sie... Sie sind neu hier, deswegen wissen Sie nicht viel über mich. Dr. Hamill: Ich weiß genug. Lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen.. Jack: Wenn Sie mir etwas sagen wollen, dann können Sie es mir.. hier sagen. Wieder zögert Dr. Hamill einen Moment, wirft der Krankenschwester am anderen Ende des Raumes einen Blick zu. Dr. Hamill: Würden Sie uns allein lassen, bitte? Die Schwester verlässt anstandslos den Raum. Dr. Hamill: Mrs. Arlen, die Frau, die Sie gerettet haben, ist vor zwei Stunden aufgewacht. Sie hatte noch Schmerzen, war aber bei vollem Bewusstsein und hat sehr gute Reflexe gezeigt. Jack schwankt beim bloßen Stehen. Jack: Das ist... das ist toll. Dr. Hamill: Aber dann hat sie davon gesprochen, was dazu geführt hat, dass es zu diesem Unfall kam. Jack zuckt mit den Schultern, als wüsste er nicht, worauf der Doktor hinauswollte. Dr. Hamill: Sie sagt, sie sei über die Brücke gefahren und ein Mann hätte auf der Brüstung gestanden. Im Begriff zu springen. Jack wendet den erschöpften Blick ab. Dr. Hamill: Sie war abgelenkt und hat die Kontrolle verloren. Jack fährt sich mit der Hand über den Kopf, geht an dem Doktor vorbei, hinaus in den Flur. Dr. Hamill folgt ihm. Redet ganz ruhig immer weiter. Dr. Hamill: Sie fuhr gegen die Mittelplanke, hat sich überschlagen und wurde dann gerammt von einem LKW. Eine Frage stellt sich hier, Jack: Wie konnten Sie so schnell zu dem brennenden Auto gelangen? Was hatten Sie vor auf dieser Brücke? Er verstellt Jack den Weg, bleibt stehen. Jack sieht an ihm vorbei, sieht den Flur hinunter. Jack: Wissen Sie, wie viele Jahre ich in diesem Krankenhaus gearbeitet habe? Sie wissen nicht.. das kleinste Bisschen über mich. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe? Dr. Hamill: Wieviel haben Sie heute getrunken, Jack? Jack lacht, es klingt spöttisch und ist doch eigentlich nichts als verzweifelt. Er taumelt ein paar Schritte den Flur hinunter, ehe er sich wieder zu ihm umdreht. Jack: Okay, ich sag Ihnen was. Gehen Sie los... und holen Sie meinen Vater hier runter. Holen Sie ihn jetzt hier runter. Und wenn ich betrunkener sein sollte als er, dann können Sie mich feuern. Dr. Hamill öffnet den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch schüttelt dann nur bedauernd den Kopf. Jack: [Aufgebracht, zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn.] Ich will nicht, dass Sie mich so ansehen. Hören Sie auf mich zu bemitleiden. Dr. Hamill: Ich will Ihnen doch nur helfen.. Jack: [Brüllt] Mir ist nicht zu helfen! Alle Leute auf dem Flur sehen ihn an. Jack kann sich nur schwerlich zusammenreißen, die Tränen verbergen, wendet sich ab und geht mit schweren Schritten davon. Inselabschnitt Jack führt die Truppe weiter den Hügel hinauf. Ben ist an den Händen gefesselt und schleppt sich zwischen ihnen vorwärts. Plötzlich erwacht sein Walkie in Jacks Hosentasche zum Leben. Hurley: An alle Anderen! Aufgepasst Andere! Verwundert holt Jack das Walkie heraus. Die anderen hinter ihm bleiben nicht minder verwundert stehen. Hurley: Falls ihr das hört, dann sollt ihr erfahren, dass wir euch Schweinehunde fertig gemacht haben. Und falls der Rest von euch nicht auch in die Luft gesprengt werden will, haltet euch von unserem Strand fern. Jack: [Verwirrt] Hurley? Hurley am Strand ist nicht minder verwundert. Hurley: Jack? Jack: Wo bist du? Was ist los? Hurley: Alter, ich bin wieder am Strand. Jack: Was? Hurley: Ich bin wieder zurück gegangen, um Juliet und Sawyer zu helfen. Ich hab sie gerettet. Jack: Du hast... Geht's ihnen gut? Juliet – Hurley: Allen geht's gut. Ich, Sawyer, Juliet, Sayid, Jin, Bernard. Uns geht's... Auf dem Hügel macht sich fassungslose Erleichterung breit. Jack: Warte. Bernard und Jin und Sayid... sind auch bei dir? Hurley: Ja, Alter, sag ich doch. Ich hab alle gerettet. Die Truppe auf dem Hügel jubelt, Sun und Rose fallen einander in die Arme. Jack sieht zu ihnen zurück und lächelt, auch wenn er es kaum fassen kann. Jack: [In das Walkie] Hey... bleibt wo ihr seid. Wir sind fast am Sendeturm. Ihr seid da sicherer. Hurley: Ja, hab verstanden. Wir bleiben hier, bis du... nach Hause telefonierst. In all der Ausgelassenheit ist Claire die einzige, die besorgt bleibt. Sie nimmt Jack das Walkie aus der Hand. Claire: Was ist mit Charlie? Ist er schon wieder zurück? Hurley: Noch nicht, aber bestimmt sind sie gerade auf dem Heimweg. Er lässt seinen Blick einmal über das weite offene Meer schweifen, auf dem nichts zu sehen ist. Nur Wellen. Überall. Hurley: [Zu Claire] Keine Sorge. Ich bin sicher, er schaft's. In der Unterwasserstation bedecken Charlie und Desmond die drei Leichen mit Decken. Charlie: [Deutet auf ein Regal unter deinem Bullauge in der Wand] Des...sind das Taucherausrüstungen da? Desmond: Genau. Ziemlich viele. Charlie: Mach sie startklar, ich spiel "Good Vibrations"... Desmond: Mach ich, Bruder. Doch ehe Charlie in der kleinen Kammer verschwindet, sieht er nochmal zu Desmond zurück. Charlie: Hey Des. Desmond: Ja? Charlie: Irgendwelche Visionen? Desmond: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Nein. Keine. Charlie nickt, lächelt. Charlie: Wir treffen uns gleich hier. Desmond: Ja. Sie trennen sich. Charlie verschwindet in dem kleinen Raum mit dem blinkenden Lämpchen, stellt sich vor die kleine Tastatur und versucht, sich an den Song zu erinnern. Summt ihn vor sich hin, während er die Kombination eingibt. Das gelbe Lämpchen geht aus. Irgendwo fängt es an zu summen und zu knacken. Charlie: Soviel zum Schicksal. Er will den Raum schon wieder verlassen, da erwacht die Apparatur über der Tastatur zum Leben. Es klingelt. Ein roter Knopf leuchtet. Darunter steht: "Ankommende Übertragung" geschrieben. Charlie: [Verwundert] Ankommende Übertragung. Er drückt den Knopf. Der Bildschirm springt an, rauschend und knisternd und anfangs mit nichts als einem Schneebild. Doch rasch formt sich daraus ein Gesicht. Das Gesicht einer Frau. Es ist Penny. Penny: Hallo? Kann mich jemand hören? Charlie: [Ganz aufgeregt] Ja! Ja, ich höre Sie. Penny: Wer ist da? Mit wem spreche ich? Charlie: Charlie! Äh... Charlie Pace. Ich bin Überlebender des Fluges 8-1-5... Oceanic Flug 8-1-5. Penny: [Selbst ganz verwundert] Wo... wo sind Sie? Charlie: Auf einer Insel. Wir leben. Penny: Auf einer Insel? Wo denn? Wie ist ihre Position? Charlie: Ich weiß es nicht. Wer-wer sind Sie? Penny: Ich heiße Penelope... Penelope Widmore. Da erst erstarrt und begreift Charlie, sieht sich augenblicklich nach Desmond um. Penny: Woher kennen Sie diese Frequenz? Charlie: Desmond! Desmond! Desmond draußen bei der Taucherausrüstung hört ihn rufen und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Penny: Haben Sie gerade "Desmond" gesagt? Charlie: Ja, er ist hier, er ist bei mir. Penny: [Fassungslos] Geht es ihm gut? Charlie: Fantastisch. Hey, sind Sie auf einem Schiff? Penny: Auf was für einem Schiff? Charlie: Auf ihrem Schiff... 80 Seemeilen entfernt. Und Naomi.. ist auf der Insel gelandet. Penny: Ich-ich bin auf keinem Schiff, und wer ist Naomi? Charlie starrt den Bildschirm an. Auf seinem Weg am Poolrand entlang fällt Desmonds Blick dorthin, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Mikhail gelegen hatte. Jetzt ist er fort. Entsetzt fährt Desmond herum, sucht nach ihm, rennt los. Charlie sitzt noch ganz erstarrt vor dem Bildschirm. Penny: Hallo? Ist Desmond da? Desmond, kannst du mich hören? Desmond, kannst du mich hören?! Da klopft es neben ihm am Bullauge. Charlie dreht den Kopf. Draußen im blauen Wasser schwimmt Mikhail vorbei, eine Handgranate in der Hand. Charlie steht auf, starrt Mikhail an, starrt zurück zur offenen Tür der Kammer, sieht Desmond von draußen darauf zulaufen. Penny: Kannst du mich hören? Desmond: Penny! Charlie hetzt vor, erreicht die Tür vor Desmond und reißt sie zu, sperrt sich selbst in der kleinen Kammer ein. Desmond: Nein! Doch die Tür ist zu. Er muß draußen stehenbleiben. Charlie dreht sich zum Bullauge um. Dort schwimmt immer noch Mikhail, löst die Handgranate, sie explodiert und das Glas zerbricht. Wasser strömt herein. Desmond: Charlie! Schnell füllt sich der kleine Raum, und ein Entkommen gibt es nicht, keinen Ausweg und keine Rettung. Schon ist Charlie nass bis auf die Knochen. Desmond schnappt sich draußen einen Feuerlöscher, versucht das kleine runde Fenster in der Tür einzuschlagen. Doch es gelingt nicht. Schon ist das Wasser so hoch, daß es an Tastatur und Bildschirm heranreicht. Hastig zerrt Charlie seinen Edding hervor und beginnt, etwas auf seine Hand zu schreiben, während das Wasser schon über seinen Kopf hinwegspritzt. Und dann ist die kleine Kammer vollgelaufen und Charlie bleibt nur noch die Luft, die er angehalten hat. Verzweifelt steht Desmond draußen und sieht zu ihm hinein. Charlie kommt an die kleine Scheibe herangetaucht, presst seine Handfläche dagegen, damit Desmond sehen kann, was er geschrieben hat. NICHT PENNYS SCHIFF Desmond starrt die Hand an, murmelt die Worte vor sich hin, sieht Charlie an, der nickt. Desmond legt seine Hand von außen gegen Charlies. Und während ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen, lächelt Charlie, löst sich von der Scheibe, schwebt unter Wasser zurück, verharrt in der Mitte des vollständig gefüllten Raumes, schließt die Augen und bekreuzigt sich. Aaron weint, so sehr Claire ihn auch zu beruhigen versucht. Claire: Schhh, es ist alles okay, Süßer. Naomi geht neben ihr. Naomi: Was hat er denn? Claire: Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, er hat nur'n bisschen Angst. Naomi: Wer soll's ihm verdenken? Da piept plötzlich ihr Satellitentelefon. Naomi nimmt es zur Hand, wirft einen Blick darauf. Claire: Was ist denn? Naomi: Wie heißt dein Freund nochmal? Der Rockstar, der zur Unterwasserstation wollte? Claire: Charlie. Wieso? Naomi: [Lächelt] Charlie hat uns gerade gerettet. Sie läuft zu Jack an die Spitze des Zuges. Naomi: Jack! Jack, er hat's geschafft! Jack bleibt stehen. Naomi: Euer Freund hat's geschafft. Jack: Was? Naomi: Das grüne Licht, es blinkt. Der Sender ist abgestellt. Jack: Dann versuch es. Naomi: Okay. Sie schaltet das Telefon ein. Es piept zweimal, dann ist eine Stimme zu hören. Eine männliche, die zählt, und eine französische Frauenstimme. Naomi: Was ist das? Jack: Das ist Rousseaus Hilferuf, er blockiert noch das Signal. Danielle: Das wird er nicht länger. Wir sind da. Das sind sie tatsächlich. Nur ein Stück weiter den Hügel hinauf noch, dann erhebt sich vor ihnen auf einer Ebene der Sendeturm. Als sie den Sendeturm betreten, Jack, Kate, Danielle, Alex und Naomi, ertönt auch hier drinnen wieder und wieder Danielles französische Nachricht. Der Raum ist angefüllt mit Geräten und Unmengen von leuchtenden Lämpchen, Schreibtischen und Spinnweben. Danielle: Das hab ich vor 16 Jahren aufgenommen. [Zu Alex] Drei Tage bevor du geboren wurdest. Alex sieht sie an. Jack ebenfalls. Danielle geht zu einem der Apparate hinüber. Danielle: Ich glaube, das brauchen wir nicht mehr. Und sie schaltet ihre Nachricht ab. Jack sieht Naomi an. Jack: Okay, versuch es. Gespannt starren sie auf Naomi, die wieder versucht, das Satellitentelefon zum Laufen zu bringen. Naomi: Ich krieg hier drin kein Signal. Sie verlässt den Funkturm, macht ein paar Schritte über die freie Ebene davor, auf der sich die anderen erschöpft nach dem langen Marsch verstreut haben. Karl hat Ben an einen Baum gebunden. Alle sehen auf. Naomi: Es findet etwas. Ben starrt Naomi an. Kate: [Ganz fassungslos] Es scheint zu klappen... es funktioniert... wir werden gerettet. Jack: [Sachte] Ich feier erst, wenn wir Zuhause sind. Alle stehen ganz gespannt da, warten, starren Naomi an. Kein Wort fällt, bis Ben die Stille bricht. Er klingt kläglich. Ben: Jack! Ich weiß, du glaubst, du rettest damit deine Leute, aber du musst das beenden. Das ist ein Fehler. Jack: Ein Fehler war's, dir zuzuhören. Ben: Das wird die letzte Chance sein, Jack. Glaub mir, wenn sie Kontakt aufnimmt wird das der Anfang vom Ende sein. Naomi: Ich hab es! Ich hab ein Signal! Ben: Jack, bitte! Du weißt nicht, was du da tust! Jack: Ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Naomi drückt auf die Tasten, es piept ein paar Mal, dann erscheint auf dem Display das Wort: „Verbunden“... Im selben Moment zuckt Naomi zusammen und stürzt zu Boden. Ein Messer ragt aus ihrem Rücken. Hinter ihr steht Locke. Ensetzte Schreie rinnen durch die Truppe. Jack: [Brüllt fassungslos] John! Locke steht mit erhobener Waffe zwar auf wackligen Füßen, aber er steht. Locke: Geh weg da! Ben starrt auf die beiden. Alle starren auf sie. Jack beugt sich über Naomi, prüft, ob er einen Puls findet. Doch sie ist tot. Jack: Was hast du getan? Locke: Was ich tun musste. Und jetzt geh beiseite. Jack weicht von Naomi zurück. Kate weicht von Locke zurück. Da klingelt plötzlich das Satellitentelefon. Es liegt etwas abseits im Gras. Jack will hin, will es aufheben. Locke: Halt dich vom Telefon fern. Doch Jack geht weiter. Und Locke schießt, trifft den Boden. Die Umstehenden zucken zusammen. Jack schnappt sich das Telefon. Jack: Was ist in dich gefahren? Locke: Ich will nicht auf dich schießen. Ben: [Vom Baum] Tue es, John, erschieß ihn! Tu es! Du musst ihn... Er will noch mehr brüllen, doch Danielle versetzt ihm einen Schlag mit dem Ellbogen. Alex starrt sie an. Das Telefon klingelt in Jacks Hand. Locke: Bitte, leg das Telefon weg. Jack: Nein. Du kannst nicht mehr verhindern, dass wir gerettet werden. Locke entsichert die Waffe. Locke: Ich werde... dich töten, wenn du mich zwingst. Jack: Dann tue es, John. Kate: Jack... Jack steht ganz still. Alle starren ihn an. Das Telefon klingelt. Lockes Hand mit der Waffe darin zittert. Und plötzlich lässt er sie sinken. Seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern. Locke: Jack... du solltest das wirklich nicht tun. Da meldet sich plötzlich jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung. Stimme: Minkowski. Hallo? Jack, den Blick immer noch fest auf Locke, hebt den Hörer ans Ohr. Jack: Wer ist da? Minkowski: Wer will das wissen? Locke wendet sich ab. Jack: Mein Name ist Jack Shephard. Sind Sie... sind Sie auf einem Schiff, einem Frachter? Minkowski: Wieso senden Sie auf diesem Kanal? Jack: Naomi. Naomi hat uns von dem Suchtrupp erzählt, von dem Schiff. Minkowski: Naomi? Haben Sie sie gefunden? Wo ist sie? Wer sind Sie? Jack: Ich bin einer der Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815. Können Sie unsere Position lokalisieren? Minkowski: Allerdings können wir das. Bleibt wo ihr seid. Wir kommen zu euch. Jack lässt den Hörer sinken, sieht Kate an, die ganz sprachlos vor ihm steht. Ringsum beginnen die anderen erst ganz leise aufzuatmen, dann zu lächeln und dann zu jubeln. Locke geht ganz allein um den Funkturm herum und verschwindet hinter ihm. Ben hebt den Kopf, Blut rinnt ihm aus Mund und Nase, und sieht zu ihnen hinüber. Vorausblende Da ist eine Spüle voller schmutzigem Geschirr und leerer Schnaps- und Bierflaschen. Der Wasserhahn tropft. Auf einem Schreibtisch gleich daneben liegen Landkarten, Zirkel, Lineale, Atlanten und Oceanic-Flugtickets. Die Schreibtischlampe brennt. Sonst ist es dunkel im Raum. Jack mit dem Vollbart sitzt auf dem Bett, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, das Handy in der Hand, die Augen geschlossen. Er klappt es auf. Öffnet mühsam die rotgeränderten Augen, trinkt einen Schluck. Wählt. Diesmal hebt jemand ab und erschreckt Jack damit. Stimme: Hallo? Jack: Hallo? [Er zittert, nuschelt mehr, als dass er redet.] Ich bin's... warte... warte warte warte. Nicht auflegen. Bitte. [Seufzt erschöpft und kraftlos] Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast, aber ich muss.. dich einfach seh'n... Bitte. Da sind Tränen in seinen Augen. Einen Moment lauscht er. Jack: Ja. Ja, gut, am Flughafen... du weißt wo... danke. Er legt auf. Gleich darauf fährt er mit seinem Wagen auf einen leeren dunklen Parkplatz. Über ihm klingt das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch von Flugzeugen. Er hält den Wagen an, lehnt sich in seinem Sitz zurück, wirft einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und dreht den Spiegel dann weg. Da kommt ein anderer Wagen angefahren, hält hinter seinem. Jack steigt aus, lässt die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Auch aus dem anderen Wagen steigt jemand aus. Es ist so dunkel, dass nicht zu sehen ist, wer es ist. Langsam geht Jack auf den Wagen zu. Und als er stehenbleibt, ist es Kate, die vor ihm steht. Sie starrt ihn an, augenblicklich besorgt, fast schockiert über seinen Anblick. Jack lächelt. Ganz sachte. Kate: [Ganz leise] Hi... Jack: Hi. Einen Moment lang ist es still. Kate sieht ihn nicht an, sieht neben ihn auf den Boden, sucht sichtlich nach Worten, lächelt leicht, als sie sie findet. Kate: Die Nachrichten waren voll von dir. Du rettest immer noch Menschen aus brennenden Wracks, hm? Jack: Alte Gewohnheit. Der mühsam erzwungene Spaß hält nicht lange an. Und ihr Blick auf ihn wird wieder besorgt, bestürzt, Tränen treten ihr in die Augen. Kate: Du siehst furchtbar aus. Jack schmunzelt spöttisch. Jack: Danke. Kate: [Ernst jetzt, die Stirn gerunzelt] Wieso hast du angerufen, Jack? Einen Moment lang sieht er sie nur stumm an, dann zerrt er den Zeitungsschnipsel wieder aus der Tasche, gibt ihn ihr. Jack: Ich hatte gehofft, du hast davon gehört... und würdest zur Beerdigung gehen. Kate: [Seltsam ungehalten] Sag mir, wieso ich da hingehen sollte? Sie gibt ihm den Zettel zurück. Und wieder ist es still. Irgendwann fängt Jack wieder zu reden an. Zusammenhanglos. Die Stimme zitternd. Jack: Ich bin viel geflogen. Kate: Was? Jack: Dieses goldene Flugticket, dass sie uns gegeben haben, ich benutze es viel. Immer Freitag Nacht da.. flieg ich von L.A. nach Tokio oder Singapur, Sydney... und dann, wenn ich da bin, nehm ich'n paar Drinks und flieg nach Hause. Er hat die ganze Zeit an ihr vorbeigesehen. Als er sie doch wieder ansieht, kämpft sie mit den Tränen. Kate: Warum? Genau wie er. Jack: Ich will abstürzen, Kate, deswegen. [Sie starrt ihn an, mit noch mehr Tränen mit jedem seiner Worte, verzweifelt wie sie sind.] Alle anderen an Bord sind mir vollkommen egal. Jede kleine Turbulenz, in die wir kommen, oder Luftloch, ich meine.. ich schließe meine Augen und ich bete, dass ich wieder zurück kann. Kate schließt die Augen. Kate: Das ändert doch nichts daran.. Jack: [Ungehalten] Nein, ich habe es satt... zu lügen. Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht. Kate schüttelt den Kopf. Kate: Ich muss gehen. Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Kate: Er fragt sich bestimmt schon, wo ich bleibe.. Schon will sie sich umwenden, doch Jack macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, hält sie fest. Und wieder schließt sie die Augen. Öffnet sie erst wieder, als er weiterredet, ganz leise, ganz verzweifelt. Jack: Nein. Wir... hätten niemals gehen dürfen. Kate: Doch, wir mussten. Und sie macht sich von ihm los. Weicht zurück. Dreht sich nicht gleich um. Kate: Leb wohl, Jack. Und geht zurück zum Wagen. Jack sieht ihr nach, schüttelt den Kopf. Die Stimme von Tränen verzerrt. Jack: Wir müssen wieder zurück, Kate. Noch einmal hält sie inne, sieht zu ihm zurück, Tränen auf der Wange, doch sagt kein Wort. Steigt in ihren Wagen und flieht, wirft den Motor an und fährt los. Jack ruft ihr nach. Jack: Wir müssen wieder zurück! Und über seinem Kopf steigt dröhnend ein neuer Flieger in die nachtfinstere Luft. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte